Anytime
by Oliver-Of-Zelda
Summary: One-shot. All the other animatronics mistreat balloon boy, but what happens when someone pops balloon boy s balloon? How will he react? Will anyone even care? None but one, that is... Please enjoy and review.
Balloon boy walked past the stage, trying not to draw attention to himself. The last time he did that, it didn`t end well. Balloon boy was almost to the end of the stage when he stepped on a wrong board and let out a loud creak. The only animatronic that was around at the time was Foxy. Gosh, why did it have to be Foxy? Foxy and Freddy were the meanest out of all the animatronics.

Balloon boy looked up, and was met by yellow eyes belonging to you-know-who. Foxy looked down at the younger boy, a evil smile on his face. BB hoped nothing too bad would happen this time. Usually it was just some pushing or shoving and name-calling. BB always thought maybe they just picked on him because he was the youngest and different than the rest of them. They always called him `stupid`, or `ugly`, or even `fat`. The only one that didn`t make fun of him was Marionette. BB was very grateful for that.

But Balloon boy always questioned why marionette didn`t pick on him. In fact, most of the time he stood up for him. Marionette told the other animatronics just to bug off whenever he caught them taunting Balloon boy. And no one didn`t listen, either. Mari was one of the strongest beings at Fazbear`s Pizza. No one really wanted to mess with him.

"What are you doing up here, ya` big baby?" Foxy taunted.

"N-no where...just passing by." Balloon boy stuttered back.

Foxy then did something nobody ever should do. It was forbidden it the fnaf world. He popped BB`s balloon. He reached in, attempting no grab it. Balloon boy struggled against his grip.

"Please, please don`t!" BB cried.

Foxy just ignored him. He kept trying to grab it. Balloon boy kept backing away and dodging Foxy`s attacks. Foxy was very mad at BB now. His eyes were burning with rage. Why did this brat keep backing away? Why didn`t he ever let anyone have a laugh once in a while?

"Stupid kid..." Foxy mumbled.

"N-no!" Balloon boy exclaimed.

Foxy slapped Balloon Boy hard across the face. While BB was disoriented, Foxy lunged for the balloon. He grabbed it and held it close to his hook. He then laughed without humor. He thought the sight of helpless Balloon boy was absolutely joyful. With one quick swipe of his hook and one cry from BB, he drove the hook into the balloon.

Before BB knew it, his balloon was gone. Scattered red across the floor like freshly spilled paint on a blankly white canvas. Balloon boy just looked up at Foxy. Name calling, teasing, and pushing he could handle. But slapping him hard and then popping his balloon? That was just plain cruel. Balloon boy was helpless against all of the other animatronics. He shook his head and whispered a small `why?` before running out of the stage room. He ran and ran until he reached one of the women`s restrooms. No one would find him in there.

Marionette noticed Balloon boy run past him, tears running down his cheeks. Mari quickly reverted to human form so he could walk instead of float. He followed the blubbering Balloon Boy to the restroom. He saw balloon boy run into a stall and lock the door. Mari went in behind. He figured the other animatronics were being mean again. That always happened.

Marionette always tried his best to defend Balloon boy, but it didn`t always work. Mari went up to the stall door and knocked lightly. "Can I come in?" he asked gently. Mari heard a sniffle and a few deep breaths before he got a shaky reply.

'S-sure..." Balloon boy sniffed and wiped his eyes. He opened the stall door to reveal Mari in his human form. Balloon tried his best to smile but epically failed at doing so. marionette stepped in the small stall and leaned against the back of the door.

"Are you ok? Where the other animatronics picking on you again?" Marionette asked. Balloon boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Mari already knew the answer to that question.

"Y-yeah...they were..." Balloon boy let out a sob. "B-but th-this time...Foxy...h-he..." Balloon boy began to shake. Marionette leaned in and gave him a big hug, wetting his shoulder.

"What did he do?" Mari asked sympathetically. Balloon breathed a few times before finally being able to properly form legible sentences again. He looked up at marionette.

'H-he popped my balloon." Balloon boy let out another sob. Marionette gasped, his mouth agape. Did Foxy really do that? He knew Foxy always picked on BB more than the others, but to go this far...that was just mean. Marionette leaned in and gave Balloon boy another hug. He knew how much BB loved his balloon. Mari knew he had to fix this.

'Hey..." Marionette said, lifting BB`s head up to look into his eyes. "How about we go to the prize corner and get you another balloon?" Mari asked happily. Balloon boy just gasped and looked up at Mari, a huge smile forming on his face.

"R-really?!" Balloon boy asked, getting all excited.

"Of course!" Mari chirped happily. He helped Balloon boy up and led him put of the stall. Together they walked around the corner and to the prize corner. Mari le go of Balloon Boy`s hand and reached up to open a cabinet. He reached his hand in, fumbling around for a balloon. When he finally found one, a smile stretched across his face.

"Aha!" He exclaimed. He pulled out a balloon that was identical to BB`s old one. He took it over to an air pump and pumped it full of helium, Balloon Boy staring in wonder as he did so. Once the balloon was full of helium, he took a string and tied it close at the bottom. He handed the newly made balloon to Balloon Boy with a smile on his face. BB took the balloon gingerly, tears forming in his eyes.

"T-thank you.." he choked out. marionette leaned in and gave him a hug, ruffling his curly hair. BB smiled. This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done too him. BB broke the hug and looked up at Marionette with a smile on his face.

"H-hey.." he said. "Can I come visit you at the prize corner more often?" He asked, hopeful. Mari just looked down at the boy. He really didn`t know why everyone else treated him so badly. He really wasn`t a bad kid. Ha, they were probably just jealous.

Mari leaned in and gave BB a gigantic hug, He leaned into his hair and whispered _"Anytime, BB...anytime..."_

 _THE END_

 **A/N: I was going to work on my longer story, fatal flaw, but when I got home from school I was just like `pfft naw.` and Bam! A one-shot was born. I`m not kidding, my brain was dead. So without further adeu, I present to you _Anytime..._** **Have a good rest of your day/night/evening/morning/, sir or madam. (Likely madam.) Bye couch potatoes! Please review and follow! (I'm forever alone...TT-TT)**


End file.
